The Summer of the Dog
by Fire Witch1
Summary: Baaaad puns, my character,a hot inu-tachi and way too much cracking...WHAT more fun could a person ask, but for me to update...reveiews inspire updating!
1. Summer of the Dog intro that I forgot

The Summer of the Dog.  
  
They call this, The Summer of the Dog, Why you ask, Well it's no contest, It stars, My revised inu-cast, Such as. Me Lady Peri, The all around top dog, Inuyasha, The miko from the future, Kagome, The Perverted Monk, Miroku, The ever cute, Shippou, The all knowing, Kaede, The ever annoying, Kouga, My bro, Hero, My Sis', Seata This is the Summer of the Dog. 


	2. Chapter one

The Summer of the Dog.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Fire Witch  
  
June 26, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: Warnings bad puns. Perverted monks, and My character Peri. What more can one-person want?   
  
"To own Inuyasha of course but I don't own Inuyasha."  
  
It was hot, too hot for summer. I tell you Inuyasha was one hot dog.   
  
I had my first case as matchmaker for everyone's favorite couple of course. The one the only Inu n' Kag.   
  
I was happy Miroku was extremely! happy, lets just say he won't be asking any one to bare his child if you know what I mean.   
  
If he did I'd just have to rip him a new one, alone with the rest of my "family". That's the reason I'm talking to you about my family that is if you could call them that.   
  
Well let's see there's my: Peri counts them off on her fingers   
  
"big bro" Inuyasha, My "lil' sis" Kagome,   
  
My mate Miroku. "My lil' bro" Shippou, ''Grandma" Kaede,   
  
My bro Hero,My sis Seata,and my friend Kouga.  
  
One screwed up family right. The only family that is blood is Seata,and Hero, aside from my mate that is.   
  
I the narrator am hear to tell you about this summer "The Summer of the Dog" as Kagome dubbed it. My first summer with my "family".   
  
So sit back and listen as our tale begins...  
  
Kagome sat in front of Kaede's hut on her porch,on a HOT!, and humid summer day.   
  
Shippou was sleeping in Kag's lap Inuyasha was leaned against the wall catching flies and snoozin'.  
  
While I was slicing watermelon and Miroku was drawing little lines up my back.   
  
It was so hot we hadn't seen a demon in weeks, and everyone was itchin' for a fight. Inuyasha actually found time to snooze.  
  
We all got rest from the "shard'' hunting I got a rest from nightly watch, and the ominous black clouds over the most expensive inn in town retune.  
  
I finished slicin' the watermelon and woke Inuyasha up for lunch; we all ate.  
  
"Peri are you too lazy to make any thing else but watermelon?"   
  
Now this had been going on for a couple days, and I was on my last nerve with these food comments.  
  
"Now I'm pissed why don't you get off YOUR LAZY ASS AND MAKE LUNCH YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I FIX!!!!"  
  
"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR SMARTASS REMARKS!!"  
  
"Lets have a little sparing match then who ever wins is leader for the next week and is in charge what they say goes."  
  
"Deal."  
  
We took our fighting stances in a field not too far from the village, locked in a death glare.  
  
"Set the rules Peri."  
  
"Hand to hand combat no weapons, who ever is rendered unconscious first looses, no spells just claws and natural attacks."  
  
On started the match.  
  
  
  
I took my fighting stance weapons were strewn aside, and the match began .  
  
We started sizing each other up looking for a weakness not even Inuyasha knew where to start. I became a battle of wills.   
  
That I soon won.   
  
This was skill nothing more, you one or you walk away with a singed ego.   
  
However you choose to put it pride is always hurt, and of course you walked away with a few broken bones a bloody mess if the other completer is pissed off.   
  
Anyways, I'm sure you want the details of the fight or maybe I should just tell you the rest of the story and stop my endless ramblings.   
  
I choose to describe the fight in sight of you blood thirsty readers.  
  
Inuyasha stood his ground I stood mine in youakai right males go first.   
  
He lunged, "IRON REVERE SOUL STEALER!"   
  
Missed.  
  
My turn " PRISUM CLAWS!"   
  
Direct hit.   
  
"CLAWS OF BLOOD."   
  
Hit to the shoulder.   
  
"CLAWS OF THE DOOMED!"   
  
Slammed into a tree.   
  
"IRON CLAWS!"   
  
Bloody scratch to right cheek, we then used the agility we had to trace after each other doing every attack we knew.   
  
In the end it was sun down we were just laying punches, kicks, jabs, an all the other street attacks possible.   
  
A direct hit to the stomach doubled over Inuyasha causing him to spit blood and a another punch to the gut finally named me victor, and new leader for the next week.   
  
After the pride stricken Inuyasha got up he was back to his normal attitude and the oh so famous, "Feh."  
  
Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of Summer of the Dog.  
  
R & R please Ja'ne folks, Fire Witch 


End file.
